


So Cold, As the Wind It Blows Your Hair

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Banter, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Light Angst, Lingerie, Loki Lives (Marvel), M/M, Meeting the Parents, Memories, Mirror Sex, Motorcycles, Multi, Nipple Play, One Shot Collection, Pining, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Power Outage, Rescue Missions, Smut, Stargazing, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Loki (Marvel), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of FrostedWinterShock short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Comments: 50
Kudos: 81
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladheonsleeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/gifts), [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts), [Wheresarizona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/gifts), [Larilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larilyn/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. Motorcycle || for gladheonsleeps
  3. *Lingerie Kink; Mirror Sex || for gladheonsleeps
  4. Iced Tea || for georgiagirlagain
  5. When you can’t choose just one snuggly blanket so you wrap up in all of them || for wheresarizona
  6. Stargazing on a cool night || for wheresarizona
  7. I don’t think it’s really camping if we’re in a heated yurt, but I’m not complaining || for wheresarizona
  8. September || for wheresarizona
  9. Wearing silver to punish your vampire S.O || for wheresarizona
  10. Happy If You're Happy || for wheresarizona
  11. Sweater Weather || for Anon
  12. Gloves || for Larilyn
  13. Power's out || for wheresarizona




	2. Motorcycle || for gladheonsleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storymatic Prompts 2017
> 
> Other tags: Motorcycles, Banter

“You want to get on that thing and become road pizza, be my absolute guest…” Darcy folded her arms and took a step back from the motorcycle. No matter how hot Bucky looked astride the vibrating engine, she definitely wasn’t about to risk her life. 

Loki chuckled and nudged her. “Don’t be such a spoilsport, Darcy…” He took a few steps towards the rumbling engine and climbed on behind Bucky, sliding his arms smoothly around his waist. 

Bucky smirked. “You sure you don’t want on, doll?” 

“Don’t think there’s room now, is there?” 

“I’m not sure what you’re implying,” Loki sniffed. 

“I’ll come back around and you can have a turn too.” Bucky winked and revved the engine before he took off, riding down the street with Loki wrapped around the back of him. 

Darcy rolled her eyes and folded her arms to wait.


	3. *Lingerie Kink; Mirror Sex || for gladheonsleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Other tags: Lingerie, Nipple Play, Mirror Sex, Smut

Darcy gasped when Loki ripped open the body stocking in his impatience to press inside her. She was so wet, he slid in with no resistance, pulling her down onto his lap with a groan. 

She hovered over him, her thighs shaking as he pounded into her from below, Bucky’s arms sliding under hers to assist. 

“Look…” he murmured, jutting his chin over towards the mirror. “Look how beautiful you are, doll…” 

She couldn’t help but whimper at the sight, especially when Bucky’s fingers slid over her nipples, rasping against the nylon. 

“Beautiful…” Loki grunted from below her. “You’re breathtaking…” 


	4. Iced Tea || for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Other tags: Fluff

Bucky was already throwing his coat on and blearily trudging towards the front door. 

Loki stopped him. “Where are you going?”

“Darcy wants iced tea.” Bucky replied, knitting his brow in confusion. "Or did you just tune out our eight-months-pregnant woman in there?“ He jutted his thumb in the direction of their bedroom.

"I _heard_ , and I anticipated that she would want more the last time she asked for it. As such, there is an entire gallon in the refrigerator. ”

Bucky sighed in utter relief. “Did you know that I love you? You can be a smug bastard sometimes, but I still love you.”

Loki smirked. “I had an inkling, yes. But you _really_ should learn to plan ahead, James. We only have another month or so before the child arrives.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes and shrugged off his coat. “Like I said. You’re a smug bastard.”

“I love you too,” Loki replied.


	5. When you can’t choose just one snuggly blanket so you wrap up in all of them || for wheresarizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Fall Prompts 2019_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Fluff

Something was wrong; that much was a given. One of the things Bucky was well-versed in was their girl, and from the second she entered the room, he could tell something was off. And if he knew Loki, which he felt like he sorta did, _he_ was onto her as well.

Darcy had moped into their apartment with a wan smile and a hello. Neither of which seemed to reach her eyes as she trudged through the rooms, dropping her bag by the door, shoes by the kitchen island, her sweater on the back of one of the dining room chairs. She melted from work-Darcy to home-Darcy on the move.

As she continued her slow trudge to the living room, she stopped off at the linen closet, yanking out three of their softest throw blankets before closing the door and meandering to the sofa.

She flopped down on the cushions with the blankets still folded on her lap, her legs splayed and her head leaning against the back of the couch. “Well,” she said slowly. “It’s finally happened. I caught that flu that’s been going around the office.” Her nose sounded stuffy and when she turned to face them, Bucky could tell her eyes were red. “I’m sick.”

Bucky let out a long sigh. “Well, we can’t say we weren’t expecting it, Darce. You’re just lucky you’ve got us to take care of you.”

“Indeed,” Loki added. “Might I say, it’s about time? Waiting for the viral pin to drop has been tedious to say the least.”

Darcy groaned and flopped down further on the sofa. “Cover me up, please. I’m freezing.”

“Which one?” Bucky asked, crossing the floor immediately. “You grabbed three…”

“All of them,” she replied, teeth clicking a little as Bucky curled up on the sofa beside her. She pressed her face to his chest and he could feel her fever through his shirt.

“If you’re cold, I’ll make myself busy in the kitchen,” Loki said. “I doubt I could be of much comfort to you.”

“Wait around ten minutes for when I’m burning up. I’ll cuddle with you then, okay?” she murmured, her cheek still smooshed against Bucky. “Why do you think I keep both of you around?”

“Well, I had hoped for some sort of sexual purpose, but I suppose this will do,” Loki chuckled. “I’ll cook you something in the meantime, would you like soup or soup?”

She shot him an incredulous look, quite the feat, given that most of her face was obscured by Bucky’s chest. Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle at her.

“I guess I’ll take soup.”

“Marvelous,” Loki deadpanned. “Don’t you let her lift a finger, Barnes.”

It was Bucky’s turn to send Loki an incredulous look. “What does it look like we’re doing? Tap dancing?” He sniffed and tightened his hold on her anyway.

“I might want more than soup eventually…” Darcy mumbled. “What’s that saying? Stuff a fever?”

“Starve a fever,” Bucky corrected her gently. “But I’ll run out for groceries once you’re through with me as a human heater. Speaking of, how do you feel?”

She shivered slightly and groaned in response, so he tucked the blankets tighter around them, exhaling as beads of sweat began to pop up on his forehead. “Thank you,” she whispered, burying her head against him once more.

“No problem, doll.”

“It’s nothing,” Loki called from the kitchen. “Especially if I don’t have to do the grocery shopping.”


	6. Stargazing on a cool night || for wheresarizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Fall Prompts 2019_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Fluff, Stargazing

Bucky exhaled, his breath leaving a soft white fog that floated up over the dark blue sky. “It’s getting pretty cold, Darce. We should probably head inside.”

Darcy snuggled up closer to him. “Just a few more minutes, let Loki finish.” He was talking about constellations and what they were called on Asgard, and Darcy wasn’t really into constellations, per se… but when Loki talked about anything, she worked up an interest pretty fast.

“I could very well finish this discussion indoors if you and James would prefer it…” Loki’s breath was soft and cool in her ear, and honestly, she wasn’t sure which she preferred. Whichever one had the shortest break from hearing his voice sounded great to her.

She hummed indiscriminately. “Um, I don’t care, either way, I guess…”

Bucky scooped her up in his arms, and Loki held the door as they made their way inside.


	7. I don’t think it’s really camping if we’re in a heated yurt, but I’m not complaining || for wheresarizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Fall Prompts 2019_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Fluff, Camping

Darcy sighed as she fell into the rather large bed that was set up against the far wall. “Oh thank Thor. This is amazing.”

“Thank _Thor_?” Loki scoffed. “Thank _me_. I’m the one who secured the reservation when there were none to be found in this facility.” He took a seat on the bed beside her, tucking a strand of hair from her face.

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Thank you, Loki. Although, I kind of don’t want to know how you convinced them to give us a reservation in one of the larger yurts. They assured me they were booked for the entire fall and most of the winter. Oh geez, please tell me you didn’t take someone else’s reservation…”

“Of course not,” he replied. “They operate the same as any five-star hotel. They save back several of the more luxurious accommodations for the occasional celebrity who happens by at the last minute. I simply convinced the lovely man I spoke with that I was one such celebrity.” He flashed a pearly white grin in her direction.

“Oh my _you_ , Lokes. They’re going to toss us out when they see who you really are.”

Just then Bucky pushed inside, barely fitting in through the doorway with all his camping gear. “You know. I don’t think it really counts as camping if we’re in a heated yurt. With a bed. And… amenities.” He dropped his pack by the front door and stood up once more to stretch his back. “This is basically being inside.”

“But outside,” Darcy squealed, laying flat on her back. “C’mon, Buck. Come test out the bed.”

“But there’s no reason for you to snuggle up to me now… it’s so warm in here, you’d be cuddled up to _him_ all night,” he complained but made his way over to the bed anyway.

“Spoken as if you won’t be on my other side,” Loki said, winking in Bucky’s direction.


	8. September || for wheresarizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_1970s Song Prompts_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> September - Earth, Wind, And Fire (1978)
> 
> Other tags: Post Avengers Infinity War, Canon Divergence, Light Angst, Pining, Memories, Loki Lives

Loki’s eyes flew open and he sat straight up, knocking his head on the interior of the bunk he was sleeping in. He rubbed his forehead, glaring up at the offending bit of metal and alloys before lying back on the thin cushion that supposedly counted as a bed. The transport ship certainly didn’t adhere to the luxuriousness of the life he’d left behind. It was almost utilitarian in design, but he supposed that was to be expected, given his current circumstances. Thought dead by all who knew him, on his way to secure a way to reverse the infamous ‘snap’.

He glanced out the window on the exterior wall of his bunk, his gaze drawn to the brightly lit map that decorated the corridor beyond. The language on the map was Kree. Lucky for him, it had been one of the many languages he’d studied as a child on Asgard. According to the coordinates on the map, they’d be docking by the time he awoke. Assuming he slept at all.

Sighing, he turned his attention to the ceiling of his bunk. Plain. Bland. Nothing to keep him awake. And yet…

He couldn’t seem to quell the rapid thrum of his heartbeat. Couldn’t seem to force his mind to _stop thinking_.

Allowing his eyes to close, he instead drew upon his memories. One in particular, back on Midgard. When he was with both of them and it appeared as if nothing could touch them. Not again. Not after everything that had already happened.

His body relaxed as he called upon all of his senses for a complete memory of the same event. Darcy might call this his happy place. He called it his salvation.

 _Smell_.

There was the bright scent of cinnamon in the air. As well as apples. Butter from the crust of the pie she was baking.

Petrichor leaking in from the open door. Open to allow the heat from the oven to escape.

Honeysuckle from _her_ perfume. Cedar from _his_.

Loki’s mouth watered as the memory itself became clearer.

 _Taste_.

Warm, sweet, tart. The pie as Darcy fed him a bite from her own plate. Ice cold and creamy. The ice cream melting over the top.

The feel of her body as she shifted from his lap to Bucky’s. Kissing the tip of Bucky’s nose and making Loki yearn for her lips on his.

 _Touch_.

It was warm. Too warm from the pie in the oven. Sticky as the rain clouds settled in the sky outside.

Loki could feel the static in the air, evident when Bucky’s fingers absently brushed his, causing a spark to pop and just as quickly as his hand had appeared, it was gone.

 _Hear_.

The sound of Darcy’s laughter. The low timbre of Bucky’s voice as he spoke.

 _See_.

Her smile as she leaned closer to him. Bucky easing himself off the couch to shut the door. Returning to the couch. Sitting down. Even closer.

Loki’s throat hurt with the effort of holding down the emotions that threatened to bubble up and out. He pressed those down, refused to think about what might have been, and only thought about what was. And what would be again. Soon. As soon as he fixed the mess Thanos had caused.

They’d be together again. Sandwiched tightly together in Darcy’s double bed. They’d be together again soon.

He brought the single pillow he had closer. Pressed it against his front and buried his face in its soft depths. He tried to imagine he could smell their scents combined here.

And somewhere in the middle of all that imagining, he fell asleep.


	9. Wearing silver to punish your vampire S.O || for wheresarizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Vampires, AU - Vampire, Vampire Loki, Vampire Bucky Barnes

“You’re an impossible woman, you know that?” Loki hissed, but no matter how much he did, Darcy didn’t find him frightening. Something about allowing her to see the vulnerable side of him or some such nonsense.

“You’re no walk in the park yourself,” Bucky retorted as he entered the room, yawning and collapsing on the sofa. “Just if we’re keeping score.”

“This affects you too. She’s clearly angry with both of us.”

Darcy shrugged and flipped the page in her magazine. “I just think you both take me for granted, and I’d like a little more help around the house.”

“And I told you that you’d get it. Now please… remove the necklace…” Loki pleaded.

“What necklace?” Bucky asked, appearing at her side and lowering his face to her throat. When he smelled it, he hissed as well and zipped backward, nearly overturning a bookshelf in his haste to get away. “That’s silver? It smells awful,’ he said, making a gagging sound.

“So remember this the next time you guys make a huge mess in here. I can’t be the only one who does housework.”

“Make us a list,” Bucky offered. “We’ll do everything on it.”

She sniffed. “Fine…”

“And the necklace comes off?” Loki asked.

“After you finish the list.”

“Write, woman. _Write_.”


	10. Happy If You're Happy || for wheresarizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Happy If You're Happy - Matt & Kim
> 
> Other tags: Fluff

“Okay but that is straight up a Jose Buono Philo…” Darcy hissed and darted towards the display, hissing slightly when she saw the price, but placing in the cart anyway.

Bucky glanced over at Loki. “Jose Buono?”

“I thought it was a cocktail,” Loki shrugged.

“Pretty sure that’s Jose Cuervo. And it’s tequila, not a cocktail,” Bucky corrected him.

Loki sighed. “Same difference.”

“Not really.”

Barnes was impossible, really. He knew what he’d meant, but insisted upon nitpicking the details. Typical.

They followed Darcy, Bucky pushing the cart while Loki tried not to pick at his face mask. “How does this not bother you more?”

“I’m used to it,” Bucky said with a shrug. “And it’s better than trying to breathe through a respirator.”

Loki shrugged. “You’re correct. Even though this COVID sickness doesn’t affect me…”

“No, but _they_ don’t know that,” Bucky reminded him. He already knew. They’d had this conversation a million times before.

“I know. I don’t want to be perceived as a ‘super spreader’,” Loki said.

“Guys, should I get this?” Darcy lifted the plant and turned it, caressing the leaves in a way that made it seem that she’d very much like to get it, high price-tag notwithstanding.

Bucky smiled, because even though he couldn’t really see the difference between it and the others, he could tell she wanted it. “You should.”

“I don’t have room for it.”

“I’ll knock out another wall and put in some tall windows,” he said flippantly. “I’ll make Loki help me.”

Loki sniffed, glancing over at him. “Speak for yourself, Barnes.”

“Awww, you guys…” Darcy’s eyes crinkled in what would have been a clear grin if she’d not been wearing a mask. She replaced the plant in the cart and locked eyes with Loki for a split second.

That was all it took to sway him to her side. Or to Bucky’s in this case.

Loki sighed. “I don’t have anything planned, so if Barnes wants to knock down the house to make more room for plants, I suppose I don’t have a problem with that.”

Darcy squealed and ran off in the direction of some pinkish looking plants. Bucky looked up at Loki, smirking.

“What?” he asked.

“Someone’s in love.”

Loki scoffed. “No kidding.”

“I meant you.”

“So do I. I just agreed to manual labor for her.”

“Yeah, but when it’s for her, it doesn’t feel like manual labor.”

Loki smiled. “It really doesn’t. If she’s happy, that’s really all I ask for.”

She brought two of the pink things, mumbling excuses under her breath as she placed both of them in the cart. “Sorry, I just can’t pick… also sorry I’m taking so long…” She gazed up at both of them, her blue eyes wide above her botanical print face mask.

“Nowhere else I’d rather be, doll,” Bucky said, leaning over the handle of the cart. “Him either.”

She reached over to squeeze their hands and ran off to look at a display of what looked like fuzzy cacti. They looked fluffy, but Loki had the distinct feeling that they were anything but.

“I hope she keeps that one outside,” Loki said.

Bucky snorted out a laugh.


	11. Sweater Weather || for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Sweater Weather - The Neighbourhood
> 
> Other tags: Rescue Mission, Fluff

The look on her face when she spotted him. Loki was fairly certain that he’d never forget it.

He’d been telling himself they had Darcy locked in an empty room… just waiting for him and Bucky to rescue her. So when they found her strapped down to an exam table, puncture wounds in her arms where they’d administered injections to make her drowsy, he could only thank Frigga that they’d gotten there in time. She was in and out of consciousness as he cut the straps on her arms and legs. Her head fell back as he scooped her up into his arms, Bucky covering the two of them. 

She tensed as he carried her out of the lab, but he reminded her that it was him. “It’s me, darling, you’re safe.”

“Loki?” she whispered.

“Yes,” he replied, only for her to fall unconscious again.

“What was she dosed with?” he asked Bucky. 

“We’ve got something to give her in the quinjet. But we need to hurry.” There was an urgency in his voice that scared Loki just a bit, so he picked up the pace, sprinting through the building and paying no mind at all to Bucky returning gunfire as they reached the roof and the quinjet, which was hovering just above them, with its camouflage in place.

It was a bit strange, an emergency ladder lowering from seemingly nowhere as Loki turned to hand Darcy to Bucky until he could get a good hold on the ladder and take her again, looping her arms through the ladder. “Hold on,” he murmured.

She groaned, but an attempt was made, and it was enough to keep them in place while they were flown away and pulled up into the jet at the same time.

Natasha was the one who was flying the plane, and she was the one to administer the emergency shot directly to Darcy’s chest. 

When she woke up, she gasped loudly and then started crying.

Natasha hugged her tightly, which was a display of emotion Loki had never seen before, coming from the Black Widow. 

“You had us worried, kid…” the assassin whispered, before glancing back at Bucky and Loki. “Your boyfriends saved you for us, though.”

“Loki? Bucky?” Darcy’s head turned to the side, and she struggled to sit up, but they went to her, coaxing her back on the gurney as Natasha went back to the cockpit to take the jet out of autopilot.

“We’re here, doll,” Bucky murmured, lowering his head to hers to press his lips to her forehead. Loki was left clutching her hand in his, so he brought it up to his mouth, pressing a fervent kiss to her knuckles. 

“What the fuck took you so long?” she asked, smirking a little as she turned to look over at Loki. The question was directed to both of them, though.

Bucky chuckled and kissed her forehead again. “You comfortable?”

“I mean, as comfortable as I can be.”

“You wanna try to sleep?” he asked.

“Not really…”

“It’d be better if you did,” Loki said softly. “Do you want help going to sleep?”

“Not to be a cold fish or anything, but I’m not really in the mood,” Darcy deadpanned.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. “Not that. I could go see if there’s something we can administer to help you sleep.”

She grinned even though she looked exhausted. “I know, but I couldn’t resist messing with you.”

Loki shared a look of relief with Bucky. _That_ definitely boded well.

“You guys are gonna stay close if I go to sleep, right?” she asked, yawning.

“Not leaving your side, doll,” Bucky murmured.

“You won’t be rid of us for the foreseeable future, I’m afraid,” Loki added.

“Good,” she said, letting her head fall back on the gurney. “I guess I am a little tired…” 

She was asleep soon after that. Loki’s back ached from where he was currently seated, but he didn’t really care. Bucky didn’t look like he did either.


	12. Gloves || for Larilyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Meeting the parents, Established relationship

Darcy squeezed Loki’s hand tightly as she dragged both him and Bucky along behind her.

Her family home was a modest, sixties ranch-style home with a truly staggering amount of fairy lights strung all over the outside, belying the nuclear family which resided within.

The nuclear family that likely wouldn’t like the fact that Darcy had two men. No matter what she insisted to both of them on the drive down here.

Loki stopped for a moment and Darcy stopped as well, tugging Bucky to a halt as well.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, her thumb rubbing over the back of his. Or well, it would have, but she was wearing gloves. Suede gloves. So it was soft nonetheless. What he wouldn’t have given to feel her warm skin right then, though. 

He swallowed thickly. What was he doing? Why did he care what these people thought of him?

Gazing over at Darcy and getting momentarily lost in her blue eyes revealed the answer.

Darcy. She was the reason he cared. And he knew she cared about how well they got along with her family.

“Suck it up,” Bucky said, arching an eyebrow. “They’re going to love you.”

Loki’s mouth fell open. “I didn’t even say anything.”

“Yeah, but you looked like you were about to,” he teased. 

“Seriously, Loki. My mom’s so excited to meet both of you.”

“I don’t see why. I tried to enslave the earth and he’s a living conspiracy theory from the Soviet era,” he replied, again wondering why he cared. He shouldn’t care what Midgardians thought about him.

“Past tense being the key here,” Darcy said with a grin. “And besides, you both treat me like a queen, and my college boyfriend cheated on me no less than a dozen times. You’re princes in her eyes.”

“I actually am a prince,” Loki said thoughtfully.

“See? Regular Disney prince. What mom wouldn’t want that for her daughter?”

He didn’t really believe her, but she was pulling off her gloves and shoving them in her pockets before grabbing their hands again. Her warmth was reassuring and he followed her to the door, ready for whatever was on the other side of it.


	13. Power's out || for wheresarizona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Power Outage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship

The wind howled loudly outside and when Darcy peeked through the blinds on the window, all she could see was white.

Of course, when the lights flickered out, all she could see was nothing. Which was weird for New York City. Really weird.

“Well, there goes the power,” she said softly.

Loki sighed heavily and she heard him set his book down on the table beside the bed. “Whatever will we do now?”

Bucky grumbled from under the blankets. “If we can do that without coming out from under the blankets, fine.”

He hated being cold. Which she understood. Loki understood as well. But no way was she going to have sex in a blanket cocoon. They were liable to start a fire or something.

“Or we could just cuddle?” she offered

“Do you want me, or are you too cold?” Loki asked, leaning over to press his lips to her forehead.

“No, get over here. This one’s a fucking space heater. You balance each other out.”

“Darce… he’s too cold,” Bucky whined.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Wrap yourself in another blanket?”

“Oh,” Bucky quickly shifted around, rolling himself in a thermal blanket. “Okay. I’m good.”

Darcy sighed and Loki slid beneath the blankets with her and she glanced over at the window, her eyes adjusting to the darkness a bit more. But she still couldn’t see anything but white outside. It was definitely a blizzard.

At least she had her two fellas to keep her…. Well, one of them kept her warm and the other kept her from overheating. Pretty much the best of both worlds.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
